By The Beach
by mOOca
Summary: AU/AH. Rated M for later chapters. Full summary inside. Rosalie/Bella
1. CH01: Bella

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Karina Dias._

**A/N:** _This is based on something I read and I loved the story so much that I decided to share. Hell I rewrote the whole thing really, but I made it Rosalie and Bella which in my opinion is so much better, I thought about making it Alice/Bella but it wouldn't turn out as good as it is being Rosella… Also I don't have a beta, If anyone is interested to beta this story for me feel free to PM me!_

**A/N 2:** _By the way, I turned Edward into a woman just for the hell of it his name is Edyn and he… well… she is with Jasper. You'll know the point of view by the chapter's name. I hope you guys enjoy._

**Summary**_**:**__ Bella meets Rosalie on La Push beach on New Year's. She's mesmerized by her beauty and tries to engage conversation with her but before Bella could try to charm her Rosalie was gone. Bella couldn't get her out of her mind and by destines hand they meet again in a club. __But the __joy of seeing the __one that __stirred __her heart __(and __libido__) is disturbed __by the discovery of__ another facet __of the personality of__ Rosalie Hale._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Washington, La Push beach, 11:59PM.

"Nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one!" I hugged Emmett and soon we were involved in a group hug joined by Jasper and Edyn.

We ran to the shore, footwear in our hands and feet in the water. The four of us holding hands forming a human chain, looking fascinated the magic that was happening above us. We were hypnotized by it for the next twenty minutes while the fire exploded, giving us a show of multicolor lights shining the night sky, warming our hearts with hope of better days. All we ever asked were better days. Emmett raised his hands high and the rest of us repeated the gest.

"Happy New Year!" Jasper shouted soon holding Edyn above the water and kissing her passionately.

"Come here, Emmie!" I hugged my brother and whispered in his ear, "I wish you the best bro." I spoke with tears in my eyes.

I always get emotional on New Year's, though every year we do the exactly the same thing. We spend New Year's Eve in this beach, more precisely watching the fireworks the people of La Push never failed to provide for anyone that enjoyed a beautiful show and the weird thing is, it's always like it was the first time. "I wish you the best too, Bells!" Emmett said getting emotional too. "The absolute best, sis!" he shouted in my ear. I think he was trying to make me deaf, but it doesn't really matter, right? It's New Year's goddammit!

"Baptism! Baptism! Baptism!" Jasper screamed while pushing us to the water.

That was kind of a tradition, you know? We all dived in the sea water after midnight every single year, a ritual we fondly called "baptism". It started as a joke from Emmett. I'll explain better: that time my brother had gone to a baptism of an uncle of ours that converted himself to some religion. I don't really know how it works, but Emmett came home fascinated, saying they made him dive on a gigantic pool made of glass, like some sort of bathtub but a lot bigger and made of glass not porcelain. Then Emmett suggested that we should do the same on the beach, precisely on New Year's, it would be like being reborn every year. I don't know if it was for good luck, but that was the intention of doing it and every year we hope that something out of this world would happen in our lives after the baptism. Just like our uncle's inexplicable conversion.

We left the water playing with each other, Jasper and Edyn holding hands. It was a nice experience to watch those two together, a happy couple, in love, soul mates. I say this but I wonder, is there really this thing called soul mates? Who the fuck knows, right? Sometimes I think there is, but other times I think about the possibility that I may never find this love that Jasper found in Edyn and vice-versa. I was distracted thinking about them, when Emmett came running and pushed me hard. As I didn't see that coming at all I ended up falling and rolling on the sand of the beach. Damn! Now I'm wet and there's sand stuck all over the place, my clothes _and _hair. I wasn't pissed, if you want to know the truth, I couldn't care less, today for our family was a very special day and we just wanted to full around! It was part of the special day the pranks my middle brother preached. Just so you have an idea of what I'm talking about, I'm the youngest with twenty-three years old, Emmett was twenty-five then came Jasper with twenty-seven, my parents liked to have children every two years, so me being the youngest… enough said.

"You know Em, karma's a bitch! Watch out for yourself!" I said turning back towards the sea again.

I would have to try and clean myself, at least try to remove all of this sand from my body. I was still laughing at myself for my stupidity for not seeing my brother coming when I saw a woman falling down on her knees right by the shore. Was she not feeling good? Not even thinking about what I was doing I jogged towards her to see what was happening, maybe she needed help. I touched her arm as soon as I got close enough.

"Miss, are you alright?" I asked kneeing right beside her.

"Yes, everything's fine" she answered, staring at me quite stunned by my concern for her well-being and my approach. I think I scared her. Actually I don't think, I'm _sure_ I did.

"I thought… thought you were not feeling so good" I looked into her eyes. Damn! They were the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen.

"I was just making a wish" she stood up slowly, cleaning the sand from her knees.

'_My God, she's gorgeous!' _I thought.

Without realizing I was still on my knees before her. And you know what? It was fine by me, because in my eyes she was like a goddess and I was just worshipping her. She is an absolutely wonderful blonde, her hair made gentle waves descending right to the middle of her back. She was wearing a simple white dress with no straps leaving a naked collarbone, made of a light fabric leaving little of her perfect curves to the imagination, those outlined shining lips and those damn eyes… Was she even real? I almost rubbed my hands in my eyes to see if that glorious image wouldn't disappear. Did I hit my head when Emmett pushed me?

"Hey! Get up!" she demanded pulling me out of my day-dream. I stood up with a jolt and started to clean my tank top and my shorts. "Did you fell?" she continued, referring to my dirty clothes.

"That is the work of my brother actually. He threw me in the water and then the sand" I smiled embarrassed.

"Are you sure it's your brother? I would say it's more like an enemy" There was a sarcastic tone in her question which made me give her a lopsided grin.

"I'm Isabella Swan, by the way" I extended my hand.

"Rosalie Hale" she took my offered hand to shake.

"Bella!" Emmett called me from somewhere. "Come on, some local bands are playing!" I looked in the direction his voice was coming and he was gesturing for me to go back.

"I think you brother is kind of impatient. Have you ever considered that now he might want to drown you?" she said smirking, a really sexy smirk by the way and I reciprocated with one of my own, not because of what she said but the way she said it like a bratty little girl and the mysterious eyes shone that fascinated me.

"Do you want to come along?"

"No, thank you" she stared at the sky, then back at me. "I need to go back to work" and then her sexy smirk didn't reach her eyes anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Bella!" Emmett called me again. I _so_ wanted to shove a dirty sock in his damn mouth. Did he need to keep yelling like that?

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry" and she turned around to walk away.

"Will I see again?" I grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. "Where can I find you, Rosalie?" shit, I forgot the goddamn filter. You know? When some people say things before they think? Well I call that "forgetting the filter" I mean come on! '_Where can I find you?'_ How could I ask something like that? I look like a damn stalker in potential. So, as I was saying I forgot the filter!

Rosalie stared at my hand on her arm and I let got immediately like it was fire and it would burn my hand. After all she might think I'm crazy, right? Which at this point I think I might be.

"You can find me…" she thought for a few seconds delicately removing a strand of hair from her face, "On the classified" she concluded ironic grin in place, turning around again. "Goodbye Isabella. Enjoy the band." Turning to face one last time and waving.

"Goodbye, Rosalie" I ruefully returned, watching her walk away. Now what the hell did she mean by 'on the classified'? I was immobile, in a trance. I came back to reality as soon as Emmett hugged from behind and started tickling me. Oh boy, I hate that.

"Who's that?" he asked stopping the tickles full of curiosity.

"That would be Rosalie. I just met her."

"So? What do you say? You're going to do the deed?"

"I don't think so, she told me to find her on the classified. What kind of rejection is that anyway?" I said frustrated. I had a feeling I just lost the chance to know more about her, you know? Dammit! There's not enough faith in this world that will help me find her again. I just wasted the opportunity to get to know a very interesting woman.

"Bummer Bellsie! Better luck next time!" I heard Emmett's voice when he gave me sympathetic pats on the back, which brought me back to earth. "She's ridiculously hot! A real bummer sis!" He concluded way too excited for his own good.

"Well she didn't give me a chance, so there's not much I can do, right?" I took advantage of Emmett's distraction to push him hard on the sand and then started running for my life. He got up pretty fast and the chase begun. "Come on Em, faster dude!" I yelled at him looking behind. " I want to see what this local band have to offer!" I kept yelling at him. "It better have hot chicks!" I concluded getting back my New Year's spirit back. Leaving the beauty I just met in the back of my mind… For now…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it people. Its short I know but since this is my first try at writing I just want to see the reaction first. If you guys like it so far there will be longer chapter ahead. Sorry if the characters seem a little OC I'll try to get better at that. Oh… and I'm not gonna beg for reviews, so if one person shows interest in this I will continue. Toddles! xD <strong>_

_**mOOca's out!**_


	2. CH02: Bella

_**For disclaimer go to the first chapter!**_

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the people who added to fav, story alerted and I even got one author alert! Special thanks for the ones who reviewed you guys made my day, specially __**RoseLilianShadow **__who was my first reviewer EVER! So Thanks!_

**A/N 2:**_ I realized that it's inevitable to have a little OC character. I don't particularly like uncomfortable, clumsy, blushing mess Bella and that kind of Bella wouldn't work for this story, I like when people write her a little more confident like vampire Bella is. So I hope you guys don't mind. By the way for the sake of the fiction let's pretend that Washington is hot and not a cloudy and rainy place. Enough said… Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

We had a lot of fun listening to the band, they are pretty good, after that we walked around the beach talking about everything and nothing, observing locals and outsiders just hanging around and having a good time just like we were. We drank some beers and of course we spend a lot of time just checking out the beautiful girls that passed through us with little clothing and miles of legs, I love this place, I don't think my poor heart can take it.

We got home at six in the morning. Absolutely exhausted, Jasper went to bed with Edyn, Emmett was probably punishing the poor toilet throwing up his guts and I just went to see dad. The door was slightly open so I quietly got in.

"Happy New Year, dad" I just whispered knowing he wouldn't wake up by the sound.

And he didn't, in deep sleep. I looked at his bedside table, there it was his sleeping pills. Since mom died two years ago, dad didn't celebrate anything anymore, no holyday would ever be important again. All he ever did now was take his meds so he could at least sleep and spend his waking moments to talking to mom's picture that was also on his bedside table right beside the meds. On the closet he still kept all of her favorite clothes. To my brothers and I, that was a torture specially because it was a radical change, our parents loved to celebrate special days and holydays even the ones you might think are insignificant. Dad was always the happiest one in our family beating even Emmett. When we were kids he was adamant to keeps us awake before midnight on Christmas and I caught him dressing as Santa under our house's stairs twice. And now he is so distant from us. I closed the door just as quietly as I had opened, put my back against the wall and just stood there for a few minutes.

Another year was starting, but there was no sign that our pain was leaving us, along with the last year. I walked, taking slow steps to my room, but I gave a bit of a snooping through the door of Jasper's bedroom. Couldn't help but smile with what I saw, Jazz was lying down with his head on Edyn's lap while she lovingly played with his hair and then I heard him say:

"You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I closed his door too and started thinking if one day I would say the same thing to someone too. I kept walking towards my room but before I could reach it I heard a loud snoring coming from the bathroom that called my attention. I opened the door and man! What a joke! Emmett was hugging the toilet bowl like it was his best friend, wearing only his underwear, sleeping like a baby, a noisy baby. I splashed water from the sink on his face and that made him jump like a fucking gazelle. That, made him lose his balance and smashing his back on the other side of the bathroom wall.

"Have you lost your mind, Bella?" then he started to mumble something about annoying sisters or whatever while he tried to dry his face with his hand.

"Go to bed, you stupid drunk!" I whisper-shouted already pushing him to his room. I opened the door and threw him on the bed. "Now sleep, ok?" Two minutes after that he was already snoring like a pig. I just shook my head at my brother. Got to my room and then finally I could lay in my bed and just sleep.

...

First day of the year. I got up, took a much needed shower and kept thinking about everything that was happening around us. Since my mother's death things were not easy financially speaking so we had to help around the house. My father was a police officer before my mom's death, so he have his retirement money helping but it's not enough.

Jasper is a sales supervisor in a supermarket chain. I was a year away from graduating college, Physical Education, I was looking for internship somewhere while I worked part-time in a gym here in Seattle the money was not much but the gym was close to home and the campus so it was a good deal for now and it still left something to spend with dates from time to time. Emmett worked at a clothes store on the mall as a salesman but the contract expired at the end of the year so now Emmett had to look for another job. He dropped college for lack of money. The only reason I'm still able to go to college was because I have a full scholarship.

Today I got up kind of down, you know? Have you ever felt just lost, not even knowing why? Well, that's how I feel. I spend the whole afternoon trying to find out I was so distressed. And no! I couldn't find out why. But when the night fell upon us I was feeling like myself again.

...

First weekend of the year. Saturday night. Jasper was banging my bedroom's door. Let me give you a piece of advice, never I repeat, never buy a car along with your brothers. I'll explain how it works: we take turns using it. For example, this weekend is mine, next is yours and so on, but if the designated person of the weekend is not planning anything that involves using the car, the other two can do rock, paper, scissor to see who gets the car not changing the cycle in the process, got it? Good. But every now and then we go out together, tonight is one of those nights we decided to go out together, that's why I have to deal with my brother annoying the hell out of me with the banging on my door. I dressed as fast as I could, I put my jeans pants, got the first clean shirt I could find without caring much if it looked good, brushed my hair, chuck taylor's on and I'm good to go. I run downstairs to the living room getting the car keys.

"I'll drive" I said excited.

"Nu-uh, young lady!" Emmett intervened while taking the keys from me. "Not today! You drove the last time, remember? My turn now!"

"Give me back the keys, you gigantic idiot! I got it first!" I said getting his neck in a stranglehold sort of way, but Em started tickling me and I lost my strength. Wouldn't you? That's what I thought.

"Would you two stop it already?" And Jasper got the keys from Emmett. "Let's go! It's almost midnight. Why don't you keep slapping each other on the back seat of the car while _I'll _drive? Is that good?" He said grabbing Edyn's hand, who was giggling watching Emmett and me. "Let's go, love." He finished.

That's unfair, right? The last word has to be Jasper's. Was it because he was the oldest? Or would it be because he was the one who gave more money for the car? Who the fuck cares? Where's the goddamn democracy when you need it? Emmett and I never get to decide anything!

...

We got to the club almost in time for the presentation Emmett was looking forward to start. He was drinking and flirting with girls the whole time. Edyn and Jasper enjoyed each other on a table and… Me? Well followed my brother's footsteps but only on the drinking part, after all this was not a gay club but I was satisfied just looking around, sometimes I found some girl lost in a place like this to hook up with but that was rare.

Around two in the morning the music stopped and all lights were out, the only light coming from the small stage and people started to gather in front of the stage most being men. Me being me had to check it out too, right? I'm not too small but I'm small enough to be able to pass through the bunch of drunk men and get close to the stage and realized Em was right beside me full of excitement, he looked like a kid left alone on a candy store. Ugh men… bunch of idiots! Suddenly a man's voice started to urge on the crowd to make some noise. The DJ changed the suspense song that was playing for a sexier one, the multicolor lights started to go crazy. Then when a woman got on the stage a weak light was replaced instead to create more suspense and excitement. The annoying part was all the shouting these horny bastards around me kept doing. I tried not to focus on that.

The _stripper _was dressed as a doctor. Surgical mask in place, one of those white coats going mid-calf and even a stethoscope around her neck. Let me just say this… HOT DAMN! She would raise her coat a bit over the knees every time she got close to the pole. She would shake her ass, play with the stethoscope. When she rubbed herself on the pole and slipped to the floor, the bunch of drunken idiots would go crazy… Oh man… Who am I kidding? So did I! It was too hot! I was breaking in a cold sweat, completely aroused by that! The woman turned her back to the crowd and the lights were off. That only made all of us go crazier and all the shouting and excitement made the club's ground shake like an earthquake was going on in this place.

Two or three seconds later, a spotlight was on her, it was the only light on the establishment. The audience stopped like hypnotized by her. She lowered the coat to shoulder height, waved her shining blonde hair to the each of her sides gently, she threatened to drop the coat but not really letting it fall making a negative motion with her finger to torture us and then turned around facing us again. The lights went off again under protest from the audience. When the light came back there was another along with it, a weaker red light all pointed directly towards the 'Torture Lady's' body, I mean, stripper, that light increased the woman's sensual movements. Suddenly the exuberant blonde beauty ripped off her coat, showing instead a blood red corset. What the hell is with that body? It's perfect! I might faint any second now. I had to check the corners of my mouth to see if I wasn't drooling all over the place. The men around me started to shout together:

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!"

To me, she was perfect just the way she was, there really was no need take anything else off. She was absolutely breath taking with that corset. Really sexy! I just wanted so much to see her face. I couldn't remember ever seeing such a beautiful woman in my life, well… aside the mysterious New Year's girl. Damn! It's like she and by 'she' I mean the stripper heard my thoughts because the next thing she did was take off her mask. All of my brain's functions were gone. You know, when you can't formulate a single thought? It was like my body was on auto-pilot, I started pushing people to get closer to her. She started taking off the corset, showing her breasts her slightly tan body exposed, covered with oil so the lights could do an even better job showing the perfection it was. Still wearing her lace underwear she kept making sweet love with the pole. When she was up-side down sliding to the floor I managed to reach the stage. Right in front of her! Can you imagine that? I was the only woman there.

When she was taking the last piece of clothing, her beautiful green eyes locked with my chocolate ones, we stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds. She was quite shocked almost lost the rhythm of the music. Me? Well I couldn't deny I was fascinated and a little confused. The song came to an end and with it the stripper's performance and she left the stage immediately. A woman was waiting for her holding a silk black robe.

The man from before stated talking again, calling another stripper on stage but I was already on my way out of the agglomerate of people, pushing, trying to get out of there, trying to get to where I saw the stripper heading to. I got a lot of unfriendly stares for pushing people out of my way, well I did apologize while pushing them. When I reached the area there were two giant dudes blocking the passage looking like they never saw the sun in their lives that's how they were glaring at me. I tried to look like I belonged there and acted as natural as I could.

"Hi" I said in my most serious tone. "Good evening, gentleman. I came to speak with Rosalie".

"There's no Rosalie here, kid!" Growled the taller one like a rabid dog.

"This area is off limits!" The other one intervened pointing me to the exit.

"But… the lady that… that just walked in?" I insisted.

"You can't be here! Now walk away!" The tall dude looked a little distressed and made the motion to touch me.

"Take it easy, man! No need to push me! I'm walking, alright?" I said a little pissed off with him. I just wanted an information, dammit! "I'm leaving, see?" I turned my back.

I was going back to the dance floor when I heard heavy footsteps coming from the direction I was talking with the dogs. When I turned around I saw Rosalie going past the security, going the opposite direction from where I was.

"Rosalie!" I called for her. She stopped in her tracks and I ran to her. The dogs got a hold of me. Rosalie made some sort of signal to them, which made them let go of me right away. "Yeah, that's right, you better let go mutts!" I whispered... Well, to be honest I said that in my mind. Hey, I'm not suicidal alright?

Walking in her direction, paying close attention to her. I noticed she was so different from the girl I saw on the beach, she was with a heavy look, you know? Her face with too much make-up, red blouse showing too much skin, a jeans skirt too short and tight and sandals way too high. Too much, you know what mean? Her beautiful emerald eyes were the only thing that told me that this woman right in front of me was the same one I met on that beach. I stood right in front of her.

"Don't call me that!" She growled at me, throwing daggers with her eyes.

"But…" I said not understanding her hostility.

"My name is Scarlett! You must be confusing me for someone else. You hear me?" She said and turned her back to walk away, I held her arm instinctively and made her face me again.

"It was you I saw on that beach on New Year's. Don't you remember?" I dropped the filter. "You were kneeling on the sand, making a wish, wearing a white dress. The local band!" I'll tell you what is more pathetic than that… The way I was _looking_ at her! What's wrong with me?

"Look, _kid_!" Is it me or she accentuated the 'kid' part? Doesn't sound so good. "Forget you ever saw me on that beach, ok?" She looked at the hand that it still was holding her arm. "Can you let go of me now? I'm in a rush, I've got a client waiting for me." She raised an eyebrow. Her icy stare, freezing me to the bones, despise emanating from them.

"What? Client?" I shook my head in denial. Staring at those eyes again, fearing what that meant. _Knowing_ what she meant by that. Letting go of the arm I was still holding and gazing the floor, the walls… I was kind of lost, you know?

She waked away, picking up the pace towards the stairs that led to the street. I composed myself from the impact of the information and went after her. I went down the stairs like a hurricane and saw when Rosalie, I mean Scarlett… Urg! Whatever the hell she is… got in a silver Mercedes that I wouldn't even dream of having one day. I just stood there ecstatic, frozen watching as the car disappeared at the end of the street. Anyone would be stunned too, right? Was this a fucking nightmare?

"The girl from the beach, with sweet gestures, the same that I couldn't get out of my mind for one minute, she's… a… call-girl? For real? Couldn't she be just a stripper? It's such a beautiful career!" I thought out loud with my hands holding my head, then a girl, probably another stripper from the club if her clothing is any indication was standing behind me, apparently heard that and came to me.

"Oh sweetie, don't even try with that one, you better forget about her." She said.

"What?" I asked abandoning my state of deep outrage.

"I'm talking about the girl that went into that car you were staring." Putting her hand in her waist "Her name is trouble, kid! Can I give you an advice?" what's with people calling me kid?

"No!" and there goes the filter again but you see she is kind of weird!

How can a complete stranger approach you just to offer an advice out of blue? That's weird! Well… considering that weird seems to suit me just fine with all the pain in my chest for a woman I didn't even know. I mean I thought I would never see her again but as you can see, here I am, in front of a strip club still staring at the end of the street where the girl-from-the-beach slash stripper, slash call-girl left with a… client.

"But I'll give one anyway and for free!" she said leering at me, "She's jail-bait, honey! Run away while you can. If you want a piece of that, I'll warn you... she's expensive and you can't afford it, ok? Don't spend your money with women like that."

While she kept talking and talking I wasn't really paying attention. I was still replaying the scene of Rosalie, I mean Scarlett going inside the car of that… man.

"Look... humm..." I said waiting for her to fill in.

"Alice" she helped, flashing me a sweet smile.

"Yes, Alice. Thank you for the heads-up but if you'll excuse me, my brother is waiting for me inside…" confused I pointed the street, soon changing and pointing in the right direction.

"Go on, sweetie" said Alice with a wide smile. "Take care, hon!"

"Thanks!" going inside the club again Emmett found me.

"Where the hell were you, Bella?"

"Dude! You're not gonna believe!" and then I told him everything that happened after Rosalie's performance.

"Damn, Bells!" he was shocked, "I didn't even noticed that the girl from the beach and the… Damn! She doesn't look like a slut!"

"Don't call her that, you stupid clown!" I said slapping him in the shoulder.

"Then what is she? She takes her clothes off for money, she's a slut!"

"If it was just that she wouldn't be a slut, Emmett!"

"But she fucks for money. You said that!"

I shook my head. I gave up trying to have a decent conversation with him. This night is over for me.

"I have just the thing to help you, sis." He pulled me by my shirt.

"I wanna go home, Em."

"Not before you meet the hot blonde I'm going to introduce you."

"Wha…?" I let myself be pulled by him to the bar where two attractive girls were chatting but before we got there it was my turn to pull him the shirt, looking straight into his eyes. "I just told I'm confused because of the stripper-call-girl and you want me to meet some crazy chick you met at this club?"

"Chill, Bells! You need to meet new people, ok?" he took my hands off his shirt, "Now come on, sis!" he took my hand, smirked and pulled me towards the girls again.

Introduced to a strawberry-blonde girl with very desirable curves, we exchanged a few words and before I noticed we were exchanging tongues. So now here I am, kissing a complete stranger in some dark corner at the club. Her name is Tanya, she's twenty-seven years old and she does… something…? I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying… sue me! I mean the talked _a lot_ and that made me just pretend I was listening, nodding from time to time and laughing when she did. Anyway right now the only thing that seemed to be a constant thing in my mind was Rosalie or Scarlett. By this time I was getting tired of Tanya's monolog and just grabbed her by the neck and kissed her to shut her up. She's annoying but she's hot and a good kisser, I'm still human last I checked and as humans we have needs. After a while I was ready to go home.

"It's late… I should go." I said interrupting the wondering hands that was getting too close to my breasts under my shirt.

"It's still early, Bella." She said kissing my neck.

"Why don't you give me your number and I'll call during the week?"

"Are you really going to call?" she gave this lonely kind of puppy dog look, then turned her attention to Emmett that was in a serious make-out session with her friend. "I doubt your brother wants to leave."

"Oh, he will." I said disentangling myself from her and went in the direction Emmett was clinging to the girl, they were glued to a pillar covered with black carpet. I touched his shoulder, he turned in my direction pointing his ear to me so he could listen. "Hey, I heard some security man saying that you're a dead man because you fucked his wife." I tried really hard not to laugh at the deer caught in headlights look on his face and then he started looking in all direction searching for someone that might be coming to him with a murderer look.

"Are you serious, Bella?"

"As a heart-attack! Now be cool, get the girl's number and go wait for me in the car." I said slowly with suspense in my tone. "I'm going to find Jasper so we can go, alright?"

"Right, alright!"

I walked away from the couple but I kept looking over my shoulder observing his reaction. He said goodbye to the girl and ran to the exit like someone was chasing him. I couldn't hold my laughter any longer. Tanya gave a questioning gaze.

"Bye, baby!" I gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Out of curiosity, what did you tell him to make him run like that?"

"Now that…" I said giving her another kiss "…is a secret!" then disappeared on the crowd looking for Jasper and Edyn.

...

We got home at five in the morning. The boys slept until noon. I couldn't shut my eyes for even a second. I kept rolling around in the bed not able to sleep thinking about Rosalie on the beach, then Rosalie or better yet, Scarlett on the club, turning on and off my iPod then the TV.

"How can a girl like that get into this life?" I kept asking myself while rolling my head around in my pillow. I stared at the ceiling and realized it was spinning. Man! I totally forgot I drowned myself in beer! Then how the hell couldn't I sleep? I was drunk goddammit! Shit…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it people, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes... English is not my primary language but I did the best I could. Again... I don't have a beta :S<strong>_

_**Buh-bye!**_


	3. CH03: Rosalie

_**For disclaimer go to the first chapter.**_

**A/N: **_I just wanted to say thank you for the all reviews I got, the favs, the alerts, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, xD. So really, thank you! Sorry if there's bad grammar I'm trying the best I can. Any doubts feel free to ask or point out mistakes. This one is a little short because it's all about Rosalie's background.  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I got home and locked the door behind me and went straight to the bathroom, there I cleaned my face from all that heavy make-up, freed my hair and took a good look at myself in the mirror.

"There! Rosalie again" I said to my walls, witnesses of my life.

After that I got in the shower. I let the water run through my body as if it were possible to get rid of all the marks created by one more night, one more performance, one more client.

I tried to get my thoughts far away for a little while. Who knows, maybe think about my childhood on my aunt's house? Definitely not! That would remind me the reason why I was there in the first place: my parents' death. Remembering my childhood would also bring back memories of my aunt's husband torture sessions he was so fond of provide me with. I lost count of how many times that imbecile 'played' with me while my aunt was at work, I still can hear him '_oh Rosie, let's play a little bit. Come here to daddy!_' disgusting pig.

I opened my eyes, raised my head and let the water fall down my face. It hurt to remember that, it was something that tormented me every single day. Not to mention the nightmares that haunted my sleep. A child never forgets abuse, especially when it's one of this magnitude.

It looked like yesterday that everything happened. I was thirteen. He threatened to kill me and my dog if I opened my mouth to tell my aunt or anyone else what he did to me. Today it seems silly that would be so scared of him killing my dog but at that time he was my only friend and I really didn't want to die either. Now, when staring at my reflection in the mirror, I realize that my fear of dying no longer existed inside of me. It seems to be true what people say about getting over our fears when we grow up, because right now, nothing in this life scares me anymore.

When I was fifteen, I couldn't take it anymore and decided to put an end to that situation. I told my aunt everything. She was stunned to say the least, and then she almost knocked me unconscious, said that I was the devil's daughter for making up such horrific story. She called me a slut, a liar, whore and for the grand finale she threw me out of the house taking the only reference of family I had. I left with the clothes I had in my body and they didn't even let me take the dog with me.

I slept a couple of night on the street, feeling cold and hungry. That's when I met Royce, my boss. He bought me a piece of old bread and current juice and the promise that I would have a mattress and sheets to sleep on. He took me to his home in Seattle. The first night, he asked me to just blow him, so my mattress and sheets were guaranteed for the night. I did it with a lump in my throat. After he ejaculated I ran to the bathroom and threw up for almost an hour. That night he brought me a present, a red camisole and lacy underwear of the same color, I felt like I wasn't even wearing anything at all, by the way, that's where I got the name Scarlett, it's only fair, don't you think? My whore name after my first gift. Anyway, the next day, Roy came home all excited, he brought me a perfume, shampoo, conditioner it was all good stuff, he never gave me shit, but don't fool yourself, that was just 'investment'. Roy said they were gifts, but I had to earn them. Indirectly he made me realize that if I didn't earn those 'gifts', I could no longer stay at his house. After realizing that I wore the red camisole and let him take it off so he could squeeze and suck my breasts. Roy asked me if I was still a virgin. Naïve as I was I remembered my mother saying that lying was bad and I told him everything that happened at my aunt's house. With this new information the bastard began a new cycle, the same thing it was happening with my aunt's husband was happening with Royce. If I had told him I was still a virgin I would have been worth more for his plans, but since I wasn't it wouldn't make a difference if he took advantage of me. There! I was back to the prison, but now I had rewards.

I added two more things in my dictionary: I hated current juice and I didn't like to tell the truth to strangers.

A week passed by and Roy kept his 'ritual'. He brought me food, clothes, shoes. All in exchange for pleasure. What happened next? No! I didn't throw up anymore, there's not a single thing in this life that you can't get used to. I did kept running to the bathroom but only to cry, (I said I got used to it not that it didn't bother me anymore) I always needed a shower after and let the water and the cheap soap wash away all the marks of his act. After a month of living in Royce's house, he found me a cheap motel to live in also in Seattle. There was a noisy bed, sheet that smelled like naphthalene and cockroaches running freely around the halls. My first client was a fifty year old man that smelled too strongly like lavender and drooling all over my body like savage pig. The reward? Twenty percent of the job done, the other eighty belonged to Royce.

I started having dance class, because after two months on the 'business', I already had found a faithful and indispensable client. He was the owner of some bakeshop in Port Angeles. He liked me to perform for him while taking my clothes off. A year later my faithful portuguese client died in a car crash, however he didn't leave me empty-handed: now I was the most wanted stripper in all of Seattle's clubs. But before that I had found out that Roy was stealing from me in the percentages, because to all the other girls he paid forty percent, gave them food and shelter. Because of that I left him for three months, but soon we realized that we needed each other. We made money when working together, and money is what moves the human being. Without him I would be just another hooker trying to survive in this town, with him I could be whoever I wanted to be.

Unlike the other girls I like books and to learn, I liked to study. So my vocabulary was quite extensive. I learned to speak French and Spanish so I could approach foreign man easily who never say no to a good fuck. When I turned twenty, I was the best stripper, the best escort any executive in this town would find and I also was the loneliest of the creatures. However, I never lost my pose. I closed the shower and put on my white robe and gave myself another look in the mirror. Today, at twenty-nine years old, I'm still the best stripper, the best escort any executive in this town could find and the loneliest of the creatures.

What a progress, huh Rosalie? I shook my head while spreading the moisturizing lotion on my body, it smells so good. In this moment of relief, just like a flash an image of that kid from the beach crossed my mind. Can you believe the petulance of that girl approaching me like that on the club? I took a deep breath closing the lotion bottle. Who did that brat think she is?

Did she think even if for a second that I made appointments with women? I did a few before, sometimes some man would call for my services and he would to swing-house so he could watch me have sex with his wife, I only had sex with women to please clients that were just voyeurs, but that was really not my thing, I didn't usually answered this kind of call and if I did I charged double, not to mention it was boring but it's hard to tell what kind of sex is not boring to me anymore. I was on my room before I could even finish my thoughts, brushing my hair. Putting on a silk white camisole then I lay down. It was five forty-eight in the morning. I closed my eyes and again the image of that kid came to mind. I tried for an instant to remember her name. What was it again?

"Bella!" I heard the sound of my voice project through the lonely and well decorated room. "Isabella Swan!" I repeated and fell asleep right after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm still looking for a beta by the way… xD<strong>_

_**Buh-bye!**_


	4. CH04: Bella

**_For disclaimer go to the first chapter!_**

**A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews and support from all of you, they are very much appreciated._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Sunday afternoon I went to the mall with Emmett just to get out of the house really. There, we stopped to eat something, my brother ate a huge sandwich while I barely touched my fries and I'm never one to waste good fries. Emmett was chatting animated as I kept thinking of a certain club dancer.

"You're not hungry, Bells?" He asked poking my feet with his under the table.

"Not really, I'm sleepy, more than anything. I couldn't shut my eyes since we got home last night." I said while yawning.

"Thinking about the hooker, huh?"

As soon as he finished that sentence I threw a fry at him.

"I told you not to call her like that!" I said pissed. I didn't like to hear that word or any similar one. It gave me chills and not the good kind. Doesn't it bother you when someone says bad things about someone you like? Independently of being or not the… you know… truth.

"I can't believe you're in love, Bella! You hooked up with that fine piece of ass that is Tanya. Oh! By the way, you still owe me for that little lie about the security thing. I mean, come on! I was having a super-hot make out session with Kate" he said as he cleaned the ketchup stain in his shirt caused by the fry I threw at him. "See? Now you messed my new shirt!"

"It comes out when you wash it" I said not really caring.

"Oh yeah?" he glared at me. "Well, you just need to stop thinking about her and you'll forget her in no time either."

"I can't, alright? I can't stop thinking about her since that night on the beach, I just wasn't counting on the whole… you know…

"You just weren't counting that the hot girl you met on that beach would be such a dirty girl, right?"

"Dirty girl? Are you kidding me? Where do you come up with this stuff?" I reached over to slap him in the back of his head.

"Yes! Dirty!" he leered at me. "I was going to say hooker but you throw fries at me when I say that. Bella, can you imagine the things she can do in bed?" he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, then smirked. "I'm even thinking about saving some money just so I can check it out, you know?"

"Emmett!" I was silent for a few seconds "That's it, Em!" Oh my God! That's an awesome idea. I stood up abruptly.

"You want me to have sex with her?" he also stood up. "You're not gonna finish that?" he asked pointing to my unfinished sandwich.

I just shook my head, so he caught it and shoved the whole thing down his throat and walked after me. I was already forming a plan in my head.

"Damn! You can be a genius sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh, I know! You're going to borrow me the money to sleep with her, am I right?" he guessed grinning like a mad man. "I promise to give you every single detail" he was so excited that he was panting already.

"Stop saying nonsense, Em. Don't be delusional!" Apparently you couldn't take him seriously for very long. I went in the direction of one ATM machine. "I need to check my bank account. I'm going to set an appointment with her. That's the only way we can talk."

"Oh! Thanks for crushing my dreams, you ungrateful child!" he said blocking my passage. "But seriously Bells, you don't want to do that" he said in a serious tone. "You're already crazy about this woman, sis. If you have sex with her it'll only get worse."

"I'm not going to have sex with her, Em!" I said while passing through and reaching the ATM. "I just want to talk to her. This is the only way I'll be able to be alone with her with no interruptions. If I go after her on the club, those security dogs would throw me out." I noticed his confused look. "Go on, ask away."

"I was going to ask…"

"That's it? That's all the money I have? Oh, I'm so screwed…" I shook my head frustrated.

"You can always save up some money, don't expend on frivolity" he said as I desperately pushed the machine's buttons in hope the numbers would change. "Next month you'll go to the club and look for the stripper, but as I was going to ask you before. Are you sure you want to expend money just to have sex with a call-girl? I think it's stupid. You have Tanya and she's hot! She called twice today and you didn't even answer. That's outrageous!"

"I told you. I'm not going to have sex with Rosalie!" I said glaring at him. "And Tanya isn't really my type, if you liked her so much, why don't you go after her?"

"That's even worse! You're going to expend your money and you're not even getting laid, that's really lame, sis!" he got quiet for a few seconds. "Do you think I have a shot with Tanya?"

"Shut up, Emmett!"

"I can't even express myself that you get angry at me! This stain is never coming out by the way!" he said pointing to his shirt. "I want a new shirt!"

"And I want Rosalie! We can't always get what we want, Emmett!"

I took a deep breath and left the ATM. And I swear I could see her image, just like that day on the beach. But this time she was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top and high heels. I pulled Emmett and pointed in the direction I was seeing her. The blonde goddess was holding a small bag and looking at the window of a sweet store.

"Look! It's Rosalie, Emmett!" I said anxiously.

"No, it's not Bella." He said with conviction.

"Of course it is! Take a closer look." I turned my head in her direction.

"You're right. It is her! She's dressed today, that's why I didn't recognize her at first" he said ironically. I chose to ignore his sting and decided to go talk to her. When I started walking, he stopped me. "She'll blow you off again, Bella!"

"I have to go there, Em. Can't you understand?" I said. My eyes glued at her, in her delicious form. Oh God, she's going to be the death of me. "This is the third time we run into each other, this gotta be a sign, Em!"

"Yeah, a sign of trouble."

"Don't be so pessimist."

"You mean, realistic?" we slowly walked in the store's direction. I take a closer look and noticed that Rosalie was distracted. "I'm out!" Emmett stopped. "I'm going to take a walk… I'll call you later to know where you are. I don't want to see her crushing you again, alright?"

"Then beat it!" I shoved him away from me. I tried to tidy my hair with my fingers and counted to three. My hands were sweating and my heart was beating like a drum. Weird, right?

Just a few more steps. Now she's six feet away. Three feet. Inches now.

"Do you like chocolate?" I asked before I could stop it. You know… the filter thing.

Rosalie turned abruptly after hearing the sound of my voice, hand in her chest, a sign that I scared her. She analyzed me for a few seconds. She's so beautiful! "Do you like to always scare people like that?" she asked me in a serious tone.

"Am I that ugly?" I asked passing my hand through my hair in a nervous fashion.

"Yes, I love chocolate" she answered my first question.

On her face she kept an expressionless mask, which made me a little discouraged. So far, sympathy was _not_ her strong suit. What she didn't know however, was that, that was not a problem, not to me anyway.

"Which one?" I insisted.

"The stuffed with cherry ones" she pointed to a box behind the store's windows.

"I particularly like the stuffed with liquor ones."

"What do you want with me, kid?" she said not beating around the bush, watching me with suspicious with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"First, I want you to stop calling me a kid. Secondly, I want a smile and then, I want to know if you like the stuffed with strawberry ones." I said smiling and hoping she would return the smile.

She looked back at the window and the smile didn't come. Rosalie didn't seem like she was easily impressed, at least not like the girls I was used to hook up with, but that didn't intimidated me. Quite the opposite really, it incites me. I love a challenge, a hard to catch woman. It's weird really, giving the whole… profession she had thing.

"I don't like the strawberry ones. I prefer the one that melt in your mouth leaving a bitter taste behind" she said moistening her lips with her tongue. She pointed to another box in the window. "I like that one."

"There's enough bitterness in life. You owe me a smile." I continued not in the least fazed.

"Look…" she lightly shook her head once, "you don't want to get involved with me, ok? I'm trouble and trouble is something a kid like you should stay away from."

"Wow! Three names? Rosalie, Scarlett _and _Trouble?" I said happily. This time she couldn't hold it in anymore and smirked. It was nothing really big. It was almost imperceptible, but I got a reaction and that was enough to me. I was radiant.

"Alright, smartass. Tell me: you want a job? Is that it?" she asked, looking at me ironically. "You don't look like a tripper, much less a call-girl." That comment made me laugh really hard.

"You don't look like any of that either."

"So… you really want the job?" She asked confused.

"No!" I tried to gather all the honesty on my next word, "I want to know you better." I managed. This made me really proud of myself.

"Why?" she asked disbelief in her tone.

"I like being despised, mistreated, ignored, confused for a stripper and call-girl" I grinned full of humor. She smiled again but this time it was with more enthusiasm.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Awesome! You remember my name!" I said quite happy. "I'm twenty-three. You want to get a juice with me?"

"No." she said inexpressively.

"A beer?"

"No."

"Soda?"

"No."

"Coffee?" I kept going not giving up. She couldn't beat me. I could be the most annoying being on the planet.

"No."

"Alright, you win. I give up, lady!" what do you want me to do? I got dizzy with so many 'no'.

"I could go for a water" was that triumph I saw in her eyes? Damn! She's sneaky!

"A water? Just a water? That would be the last thing I would offer. You want to save my money, thanks!"

"No. I'm paying" she winked at me and started walking ahead of me. I followed her like a little puppy. Guess where I was looking? Yes! I'm perv.

When we got to a coffee place, while taking our seats, I started to study Rosalie's gestures for a few seconds. I'm sure no one in that mall would say what she does for a living. I just admired her the whole time. Rosalie overshadowed the Scarlett and Trouble that existed inside of her. She looked so calm and collected. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing any make-up, not even a lipstick that could make her look just a little like Scarlett. Her movements were light, sweet, with a subtle sensuality to it, her voice slightly playful, sometimes completely playful. A steady gaze, almost challenging. Rosalie looked at me as if nothing I could say or do would surprise her. I felt my heart beat stronger in my chest. Was I in love? My God I was, wasn't I? I was in love with a… a… Suddenly I started grinning like mad. I guess I was desperate. I have this strange habit of smiling or laughing when I'm nervous. I tried to mask but she caught it before I could. To my luck the waiter arrived in that moment stopping her from asking anything.

"What would you like to drink, Ladies?" he asked giving us the menu.

"Lemon Ice Tea." She answered.

"Water" I answered. We actually said it at the same time.

"Didn't you say you wanted water?"

"I lied" then she laughed at me. It was the most enchanting sound I've ever heard. She likes to tease, huh? "What would you like to drink, Isabella?"

"Are you mad at me? Calling me like that…" I gave a quick look through the menu. The guy gave me a nervous smile. I think he was impatient with me taking so long to choose. "Do you have Ballantine's? Rosalie raised an eyebrow at that and lightly shook her head. She knew about scotch.

"Miss, this is a coffee shop, we don't serve that." The waiter said.

"Bummer. Then I'll have a coffee." I gave the menu back and he left, leaving us alone. "How long have you been working as a… as a…

"Stripper?"

"Y-yes" actually I was going to ask call-girl, but I didn't want to be misinterpreted.

"A few years."

"Why?"

"I like to dance" she said seriously. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in my last year at college in physical education and I work part-time in a gym"

"Daddy's girl. I imagine." She said with a little bit of contempt.

"Wrong! I have a full scholarship actually." I said as the waiter came back with our order.

"Do you ladies want anything else?"

"No dear, that would be all. Thank you!" she said smiling at him. Damn! The guy almost tripped on the man sitting on the table close to ours. Rosalie could seduce someone with just a simple smile. I could only imagine how many guys were after her.

"Poor guy." I whispered.

"What?"

She pretended not to hear what I said, but didn't let the opportunity fly by her, putting her lips around the straw that came along with her tea and sucked while looking at me with those green eyes full of malice. I couldn't hide the lust in my eyes. If that was a test then I certainly didn't pass. Without taking my eyes of the lips glued to the straw, I felt certain wetness, you know… between my legs. Rosalie raised her eyebrows, and cracked a slight grin, that I noticed because my full attention was on those tempting lips. She dropped the straw and gazed coldly at me. Poor me.

"I said, poor guy" I repeated, my voice a little husky from the lust.

"He's is a kid. I don't do kids" she said indifferent to my comment.

"Do you feel pleasure?" I asked impulsively, then smiled embarrassed. "You don't have to answer that." I cringed on the chair, sometimes I get angry at myself for asking inappropriate questions, like now.

"Sometimes" she said while playing with the straw inside the glass. "If you must know, sometimes the client is very attractive." Why the hell did I had to open my stupid mouth? I changed my demeanor, feeling serious all of a sudden as she kept talking. "If I had met some of the guys that found me in other circumstances, they wouldn't have to pay to have me." She said like it was the most natural thing.

"Right. And… do you have female clients?" I asked staring at my coffee, moving uncomfortably around in the chair.

"Rarely" she answered taking a deep breath. That way people do when they're usually bored with someone they're talking to. "I never slept with a woman without her being accompanied by her husband or boyfriend or in swing's when a voyeur client that wants to see me have sex with a woman." She made it look like my questions were completely misplaced. What did she expect? Did she think I had conversation with call-girls every day? Well, I didn't. But now I asked, so I had to swallow the answers I much rather have never known, didn't I?

"How much?" so long filter, it was nice meeting you. I regretted that as soon it came out.

She analyzed every expression on my face. I had to admit I was kind of disappointed in Rosalie. I imagined she would say that she hated this life, that she would tell me a sad story of her past or that she was being blackmailed by a terrorist group or something and that's why she works on the 'pleasure business', you know? But the way she sounded it seems like she enjoys it. She says everything so naturally. I was blow away.

"A thousand." She said not breaking the ice first. "I don't charge by hour. You come, it's over" she flashed me a satisfied crooked grin. Shit! She's expensive!

"Reasonable" I tried to sound natural.

Doing the math in my head I realized it was almost as much as made in a _month_. I stood there for a while not knowing what to say or what to think. I still felt like I was being analyzed when suddenly I was hugged from behind from someone that almost broke my neck.

"Was I out for too long, sis?"

"Not long enough" I took his hand from around my neck. "That hurts, asshole!" I said irritated. But I was more pissed with him showing up than he hurting me.

"Hi! I'm Emmett, her brother" he said pointing at me "but you can call me whatever you want." He introduced himself extending his hand to her.

"Hi" she said unexpressive while she shook his hand excepting the kisses he planted on both her cheeks. What is he? French? "Well, I better go, Bella"

"No, stay a little while longer. You didn't even finish your drink." I practically begged her with my eyes for her to stay.

"Sorry, I can't. There are a few things I need to take care of."

"I'm your fan!" Emmett interrupted almost shouting at her. I think he couldn't grasp the concept of inconvenience if it'd bit him in the ass. "Can I just say that you have the most beautiful legs I've ever seen, and don't even get me started on that ass of yours, they are… ow!" I slapped the back of his head. I was so embarrassed by him, I mean, talk about rude!

"You're ridiculous, man, did you know that?" I said furious, I was so close to strangle him.

"I was disappointed you didn't mention my breasts" she said interrupting my soon to be murder. "And just so you know, these babies…" she continued pointing at her breasts "…are real." She finished with a smug grin. I loved that grin. Cocky women are so sexy!

"Really?" he looked at her dumbfounded. "Have you already made your appointment with her, Bells? Cause if you don't do it, I will!"

"Appointment?" she asked, and for the first time since we started talking she looked surprised, while I dropped my head not knowing what to say. When we get home, nothing will be able to stop me from killing him.

"Bella didn't tell you yet?" he pulled a chair so he could sit and winked at me. I made desperate gestures saying that he should shut up, but Emmett being Emmett, it didn't work. "My baby sister here is just dying to sleep with you."

I couldn't help it. I got my cup of coffee and threw at him. Emmett jumped from his chair, looking stunned at me not really knowing what to say.

"What are you looking at, go wash it!" he didn't argued with me and left whispering curses. Rosalie got up when I held on her arm. "Wait, it's not what you think, I can explain!"

"You don't need to explain anything!" her green eyes showing nothing but disappointment. "Listen and pay close attention to what I'm going to say… you're _never _going to be my client, your money _is not_ welcome, _kid_!" she said spitting venom, pulling her arm abruptly from my hand. She made the motion to leave, but turned again, taking a few dollar bills from her purse and threw them on the table. "This should cover the bill." Then turned away again and left.

"Wait! I invited you" I stammered completely frustrated.

She left with not even a goodbye. God! I was so pissed at Emmett! I slammed my fist on the table, then passed them through my hair on a desperate motion and let myself fall on the chair again. We were getting along, at least she was talking to me not blowing me off like she usually did.

We went back home and I didn't spare a glance in Emmett's direction. Did you know that an ignored person tends to think hard about their mistakes? I opened the door, we walked in and he kept giving me puppy looks on the kitchen entrance while I took a bottle of water from the fridge, still ignoring him.

"I'm sorry, Bella!" he begged and again… ignored.

Are you feeling sorry for him? Take him home, he is all yours! Because now I have to try to start from the bottom with Rosalie again, all because of my stupid brother who couldn't keep his mouth shut! I left the kitchen and Emmett came after me. I got in my room and slammed the door, leaving him behind! Now I just need to form a plan to make Rosalie listen to me. Do you have any ideas?

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time… xD<strong>


	5. CH05: Rosalie

_**For disclaimer go to the first chapter.**_

**A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews they're awesome, I didn't know I would please people so much with this story, it really makes me happy. Sorry for the shortness, I'm still getting the hang of Rosalie's point of view. So without further ado. Enjoy!_

…

**Chapter Five**

I was still sitting in my car outside the mall in the parking lot and I just couldn't believe what just happened.

"You should be used to this by now, Rosalie. People just want to get close to you for your body, for the pleasure you can give them, you dumbass!" I was so angry at myself that I didn't even realize I was speaking out loud. "It was always like this. Why would she be any different? She is just one more to lust after you." I started my car and left.

I got home about twenty minutes later. I was unbelievably exhausted, you could even feel it in the air. My day had already started bad before my encounter with Bella. Earlier I had an argument with Royce because of an appointment I missed yesterday, I wasn't feeling my best but Royce being his usual self, as always, wasn't quite understanding. Knowing him the way I do, I know he has something planned to make me pay for that, that's for sure, it's just a matter of time.

I undressed myself on the bathroom but before getting in the shower I stopped in front of the mirror checking myself from head to toe.

"Not to be full of myself but if I was a man or a lesbian, I would want me, too." I smirked satisfied with what I was seeing.

After my shower, while I was in my bedroom drying my hair, I heard my cellphone ringing. I checked the caller ID and guess who: Royce! Here it comes.

"Hello".

"Client for you principessa" he said sarcastically not wasting time with common greetings.

"Today is Sunday, Royce. I'm off duty, remember?"

"Oh please, Rosalie. Don't play hard. The man's wife just left for a few days to Italy to spend the idiot's money and he can't stay another minute without you. And if I recall correctly, I'm still lacking the money you threw out yesterday because apparently you weren't 'feeling so good', so get your ass out to the flat and make the man happy, you hear me?"

Every profession needs vocation, isn't that what people say? Well, I guess this really is mine. I thought for a few seconds… I guess getting an extra money wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh boy, why can't he be a decent guy and stay home playing with his children? But no! As soon as his wife turned her back, he needed to find a hooker ASAP." This was my vocation but it didn't mean I had to like it.

Royce laughed pretty loud on the other side of the line. I hated that laughter with a passion!

"Thank God for traveling wives! And thank God for husbands that don't like to stay home playing with their children. That way we make more money _sweetheart_. Try to look at the bright side, will ya? Let's celebrate for Italy trips! Yey!"

"Funny… What time and where again?

"The flat used for special clients. Be there in one hour, ok?" he said straight to the point.

"Fine… I thought he was going to take me to some fancy hotel like the other times" I said kind of disappointed, I was used to make my appointments on top hotels around Washington. The man Royce was referring to was one of our best clients, so I couldn't just say 'no'.

"The guy already spent a lot of money sponsoring the madam's trip, do you really think he would waste even more of that money with a whore? Give me a break!" he changed his tone at the end of that sentence, his arrogance and bad mood becoming evident. "Don't be late. He wants you in black corset, you got it?"

"_I got it_" I said mockingly.

"Then go there and please the man, bitch!" he seemed happy now. "See ya!"

After hanging up the phone, I tossed it in the bed and took a deep breath. When I set myself to do something, I just do it, there's no use complaining about it. It doesn't matter how much I hate this job, I committed myself to it. After all, there was nothing else left for me to do so I had to suck it up and do it.

Half an hour later I was ready, exactly how Royce said the client wanted me. I took another look in the mirror. My makeup, hair and the corset showing a great amount of cleavage was as it should be, and just a bit of perfume. All in good taste and provocative, after all, my clients are very demanding and I tend to be perfectionist.

"Scarlett, you look stunning!" I said satisfied with my looks.

Done! Right there is where Rosalie died giving birth to Scarlett. Like I said: every profession needs vocation. _This is mine_.

I arrived at the flat right on time, checking my watch after a little while I realized the bastard was late. The fast this was over, the earlier I would be able to go home and get some sleep or at least try to. The doorbell rang and taking a deep breath, putting a smile on my face, the most seductive one I could muster, I answered. As soon the door was open he didn't waste any time, the man didn't even looked me in the eye. He just started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. He smelled like expensive scotch, he grabbed my waist and licked a path from my mouth to my neck. Well he really didn't want to waste any time. I encouraged his hunger by undressing him with urgency shoving one of my hands inside his pants and believe me when I say he was _ready_ if you catch my drift.

Good, it means he's going to take long to come and I'll sleep early, I thought while passing my other hand over his hairy chest. I pulled his face towards my breasts, faking moans, gasps, every single sound that would make him go crazy, I even gave one of those screams that porn stars usually do when he started 'dirty talking' to me. Roger, the man's name, like an animal almost ripped my clothes out of me, threw me on the bad following after, on top of me, he liked to be in control, it's what gets him off. Putting a condom he penetrated me soon after and started pumping fast, he didn't last long with all my theatrics and came quickly. It all lasted for about fifteen minutes tops.

"You worth every cent, Scarlett." He said still catching his breath looking completely satisfied, in pure bliss. He checked his watch. "I'm late, darling. Next week you'll be hearing from me again." He said as he kissed my lips. Who says anything about not kissing? There're only two reasons for not kissing a client: when we find them to be unattractive or when we feel we might fall in love with them. This is not the case here.

"You're going to make me wait until next week to have you again? I don't know if I can wait that long. You're too yummy!" I pretended to be disappointed, they love it.

"Oh baby!" he caressed one of my breasts. "I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to see you sooner, ok? I know how much you love this cock inside you."

"I sure do" I licked one finger for emphasis, showing my best naughty face.

Before leaving the flat, he left me another check on the bedside table. That one Royce wouldn't even know existed. Men can be so extraordinarily easy to fool, they love when we compliment their masculinity. They really are all the same. Always thinking with the other head. That poor bastard won't ever know he could never made come.

I got in my apartment and tried to get some sleep after another shower but I couldn't. My thoughts kept coming back to that girl and the hurt I felt when I found out that all she wanted was to sleep with me. I don't even know why that hurts my feelings but for some reason it does. All I really need in my life is little girl wanting to fuck me… great… I need to sleep, I'm going to have a big day tomorrow. Hum, let me see… rehearsal at the club and clients. Perfect…

…

**That's all folks! Cya…**


	6. CH06: Bella

_**For disclaimer please go to the first chapter.**_

**A/N:** _So I want start with the usual, which is: thank you for the reviews and alerts and all that, they are just awesome, so thanks! And I also want to say that this might not be so good 'cause my computer crashed and smarty me didn't save this story anywhere else besides my hard drive and I had half of this chapter done so I had to rewrite the whole thing and trying to capture the same essence was kind of tricky, so my apologies, but I'm still proud of myself cause I posted on time, (yes I have a deadline in my head). It's a good thing I know how to fix a computer otherwise you guys would have to wait a lot longer to get this chapter and I'm babbling now so I'll just stop. xD_

**A/N2: **_Another thing:__someone said to me that I'm stalling with this story, does anyone else think that? Because I was still kind of still introducing the story, showing how Rosalie and Bella are and all, but that person made me think that this story might be boring which made kind of sad, but oh well, I started it so I might as well finish it, right? And this chapter is where everything actually starts so I'm gonna have some fun writing the next chapters. That's it. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

It's been a week since the mall episode, it has also been a week since I had a full night of sleep, just staring out the window, listening to the crickets. I don't think there's anything worse than hearing the crickets' noise. It just means that you're alone thinking about a certain call-girl. Fine! You're not thinking about a call-girl but I was.

Rosalie wouldn't get out of my head not even for a minute. I knew that I shouldn't get close to a girl that lived the life she does, however, I couldn't help, it was stronger than me. There's this strange force pulling me towards her since New Year's. Something inside me was telling me that I should to be with her. Like this woman needed me in her life, besides, the fact that she's absolutely gorgeous doesn't hurt either. It's just too hard to not get crazy for that woman.

After a couple of hours of sleep I finally gave up on trying and got up to take a shower to relax and start my day. I was already tying my shoes to go to college. I checked my back-pack and thought about my so wanted degree, I couldn't wait to be my own boss. That's the dream at least.

I didn't see Emmett this morning and yes, I'm still mad at him. I'm glad I didn't run into him, because I have my doubts I wouldn't kill him, I'm always tempted when I see his face. I still couldn't believe he screwed up my first real contact with Rosalie. We were doing so well, almost friends. Okay… that's a little bit of exaggeration. But you know what? I'm not gonna give up that easily, I'm not gonna let her think that I wanted to have sex with her. Alright! I do want to but not _just_ sex.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell. Late as I already was I got my back-pack and went to answer the door. When I opened, I saw the last person I would expect… Tanya was standing in front of me with a huge smile on her face, which left me very confused.

"Hi…" I greeted her with a milk-and-water face.

"Hey, baby" she grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Your brother called me and said you wanted to see me."

"He did?" I stepped aside indicating for the crazy girl to invade my house as she obviously wanted.

"For a moment there I thought you didn't want to see me anymore, Bella!" _I didn't._ As a nervous habit I passed my hand through my hair. What was that idiot thinking?

"Yeah… sorry about that." I said.

"Emmett said you missed me." _Hum…_

"I was going to call you, I swear!" I forced a crocked grin along with that sentence.

"It doesn't matter, Bella! What matters, is that I'm here and we can talk about us" she hugged me pretty tight and tried to kiss me. "I love you, Bella!"

"Already?" I detached myself as best as I could from her arms. "I think we should go slower, don't you think?"

"But you brother said…"

"Oh my God!" I held her arms leading her to the couch. "My brother is crazy! I don't know what he said to you, Tanya, but…" That's when she started crying like a baby, before I could finish what I was saying. That kind of broke my heart.

"Hey… don't cry. Please!" I took a handkerchief from my back-pack and handed to her. "Look, you're a beautiful girl and… and…"

"You think I'm smart?"

"Yes! Smart, attractive. You're a great catch!" I spit the words out of my mouth not even knowing what I was saying.

"Then, why are you blowing me off?" I flinched at her question. Emmett is so gonna pay me for this.

"We barely know which other, Tanya! You can't love me. We hooked up one time!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I love another!" I think my lack of filter just made it worse. The girl just made that kind of face you see when someone is holding the tears, you know? But soon she was crying a river. "Look, don't be like that, that… that doesn't stop us from being friends, ok?"

"Can we go to the movies together?" she asked, her eyes shining from the tears.

"Sure!"

"Ok, than."

"Heh?" was she crazy? Emmett infiltrated a crazy person in my life!

"Can I call you?"

"Whenever you want" I smiled, whishing she never would.

"Alright" she got up slowly and offered my handkerchief back.

"You can keep it" I said while walking her to the door. We said goodbye and I realized that this incident just instigated my wish to murder Emmett. I mean, what kind of nonsense idea was that? He gave our address to that nutcase!

…

After I left work I stopped by my house to take a quick shower and went to the club where Rosalie performed. It wasn't hard to get in. I didn't quite understand what the security guard said so I just nodded my head… I think he said: 'Are you searching?' I nodded and the brute of a man just let me in. Easy, right? I was searching… for Rosalie!

I went in the direction of where I first saw her dancing. From the hall I could hear music that was coming from the inside. I opened the glass door and I saw few girls dancing on the stage. I looked around, the chairs were upside down on the tables, there were two ladies cleaning up the place, a guy behind the bar checking the liquor cabinet and making notes. Before I could finish my search a girl started approaching me.

"Hey, what you're doing here?" She asked me with a smile on her face. You know when you look at someone and you feel like you know that person but you can't quite put your finger on? Yeah… that's what I was feeling. I kept staring at her but I couldn't remember where we met before. "You don't remember me, do you?" She anticipated.

"Sorry, but…"

"It's not a problem, it happens sometimes."

"Hi!" I extended my hand for her to shake. She was still a stranger to me. "I'm Isabella."

"I know. We met at the beginning of the year. I think you don't recognize me because I'm not wearing my costume and all the heavy makeup." She said cheerfully.

"Are you kidding me? Alice?" I kept staring not saying anything else. Alice was wearing grey sweatpants and a white tank top. She had light skin, short dark hair that defied all the laws of gravity spiking everywhere and blue eyes that really popped, like her eyes just screams at you, it was really beautiful. When I met her she was wearing these weird yellow contacts. "Wow, what a change!" I said looking at her in general. Alice laughed finding my astonishment amusing.

"I only dress like that on Saturdays, that's when I make my performance on the house, outside from that I'm just the choreographer here" she said while taking two chairs from the table so we could sit. When she gestured for me to sit, I just shook my head and Alice just shrugged. "Tell me, what bring you here? Still after Scarlett, am I right?"

"You should be a psychic" I said playfully. "Where can I find her?"

"You really want to get screwed, don't you?" she shook her head disapprovingly. "Why do people ignore good advice?"

"I like her, Alice" I was thoughtful for a few seconds just looking at her eyes. "Why do you wear those contacts, you real eyes are much prettier." She just smiled. She saw right through what I was doing.

"I dress as a pixie, so the strange color eyes works for the whole costume." She twitched her nose. "Don't change the subject, let's go back talking about Scarlett" she blinked at me in a smarty pants sort of way. "She's at her dressing room, the woman is a big star around here."

"Here too" I said pointing to my head and smirked at my ridiculous cliché. "Can I go there?"

"Oh boy, you're a sweet girl, but I can't let you do that. If the security guard catches you, they'll kick out… violently… they are so violent" she said putting her hand on chest for emphasis. "But they're kind of hot!" she finished grinning like mad.

"If you like that kind of stuff, I guess, right?" it was my turn to twitch my nose, disgusted with the thought "Come on, Alice! Can't you help me out here? Please?"

"No, I can't!" she stood up from the chair and pulled me aside to a corner when she saw two security guards passing by talking on the radio. "I don't like getting myself in a situation that obviously is gonna end up a huge mess. And just so you know her boss is a really angry man" she said almost whispering.

"Boss?" I felt like a former student of a convent school.

"Yes, sweetie! In what world do you live in? She has a boss, a gigolo, a pimp, whatever you wanna call it!"

"You're kidding me, right?

"That's just so you can see where you're trying to get yourself into" she putted her hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "Leave while you still can, Isabella" she said all serious.

"Bella…" I corrected her automatically.

What could I possibly do? Listen to her? Give up the most amazing feeling I've ever felt until this day? This feeling was like knowing why I exist. Have you ever felt something like that? Have you ever experienced something like this for just one single day of your life? It's like it's worth living in this world after that day on the beach. You may think I'm being dramatic here, but it's true. It's like everything that happened to me until that day was to take me to her. Everything started to make sense to me after Rosalie, or Scarlett, or Trouble, or whoever the hell she is, showed up in my life. And… If you must know, I'm not a coward! So, it's not a half star pimp that is going to scare me! No, it takes much more than that to intimidate me!

"Come on, Alice. I'll be really quick, take me to her, please." I said liked I didn't listen to one word she said.

She rested her hands on her hips, looking at me thoughtfully, she did that for a few seconds before… "Come on, apparently you have a death wish" she said pointing to a door behind the stage.

"Thanks, Alice! This means a lot to me" I said. She just snorted and shook her head.

We passed through a poor lighted hall. It wasn't the same that I went through on Rosalie's performance night. The place was much bigger than I originally thought, it was like a labyrinth. That hall had just one door and this one have a bunch of them, one beside the other and at the end there were two different doors made of varnished hardwood, the others were also made of wood but they were painted in white. On the top of one of the varnished doors there was a gold star. Alice made a gesture indicating which of the two doors Rosalie was in. My legs started shaking, I took I deep breath, my heart beat increased with only the thought of the possibility of seeing her again. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when I actually see her.

"Good luck" Alice whispered like she feared someone hearing us. Noticing this I just nodded my head as a 'thanks' for the favor. And Alice waved and left.

I delicately knocked on the door. Silence. I knocked again and more silence. I hate suspense, you know? I have nervous gastritis and it attacks when I get anxious. I tried the knob and it was unlocked… yey! I slowly opened the door. You know what I saw? The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Rosalie was sitting in a chair, her back to the door and in front of a shelf full of stuff: perfumes, makeups, wigs… and a huge mirror! Despite the mirror, she didn't saw me, she had her eyes closed, with ear plugs on, completely distracted. She seemed to be in orbit, she was head-dancing to the song she was listening. Do I need to say that she was beautiful? Her hair was tied up with a few strands loose falling on her face. She was wearing a tight white shirt and beat-up jeans shorts, her legs were crossed on the chair in a meditating position with her hands on her thighs the palms up.

I got a little closer and gently touched her shoulder. I was under her spell. The blonde woman opened her eyes slowly, fixating them on the mirror, and then she immediately turned to face me. Her enigmatic eyes told me absolutely nothing of what she was feeling in that moment. She abruptly pulled her ear plugs by the wire. I think it's safe to say that she isn't very happy to see me. Ah! But here's the thing, _I _was very happy to see _her_. I was probably going to spit my heart out any second now, that's how crazy fast it was beating right now. My hands were shaking and I felt a drop of cold sweat running down my back.

"What? What… when… how did you get in here?" well, she is surprised to see me here.

"And good evening to you ma'am!" I smirked ironically. "Let's just say I have good acquaintances, ok? It was easy, easy to get in here" I stopped smirking and stared at her all business like. "Rosalie, we need to talk."

"No, we don't" she got up from the chair angry now and glared at the clock hanging on the wall. "What I need is to go change my clothes and go to rehearsal."

"Look, my brother is an idiot! I didn't want to have an appointment with you! Please, let me explain what happened!"

She laughed sarcastically. Was she making fun of me?

"Oh, I also believe in Santa." Yeah… she was making fun of me. "You're not the first person that comes close to me for sex, kid" she said passing through to go to her closet and starts going through all the colorful and exuberant clothes there. I went there and stood in front of her. I hate being ignored, better yet, I can't admit being ignored! I closed the closet door that she opened.

"Could you give me one minute of your attention, Rosalie?" I demanded. My voice sounding firm while looking straight in her eyes. We were so close that I could smell the scent coming from her. My 'attitude moment' vanished in that instant. I think it was peach. "Is that peach I smell?" Oh filter, filter of mine, where did you go hide?

"Wrong fruit. It's strawberry." She answered indifferently to my ridiculous question. She stepped away from our close proximity and stared or better yet, glared at me. "I'm gonna call the security, Bella!" she said full of energy. She needs to relax a little bit.

"Why? What are you afraid of?" I grabbed her arm and made her look me in the eyes. We were practically the same height, her lips almost touching mine. "I don't want an appointment with you!" It's like I had no control over my actions and I realized I had my face close to her neck, taking in all of her amazing scent. "I love strawberry" I whispered in her ear. For an instant I felt the heat coming from her body, my head spinning, I almost fainted from all the desire I was feeling.

"Could you, hum… could you hold on for a second?" she said dodging from my touch and that's when I noticed I had my hands around her waist. She made me act all irrational. You would think that I'd give anything for that to be some kind of nightmare and have that gorgeous woman to not have appeared in my life. But no, what I'd give anything to, was to have her not be what she was, no, I'll rephrase that, for her to not do what she did for a living, but since that wasn't going to happen I had two choices: make her stay in my life or let her walk away and pretend like she never existed. I positively refuse to live without experiencing just a little of the sweet taste of that mind blowing feeling that disturbed my days since I met her.

"Oh, sure" I said bewildered, taking my hands off of her waist. Rosalie was started backing away until she bumped on the wall behind her while still looking at me. Her green eyes hypnotizing me. I followed every move she made until she disappeared behind the door.

Two minutes after Rosalie left the dressing room, Alice came running in, she was panting, making crazy gestures with her hands, babbling like she just came out of an asylum.

"Hey, hey… slow down. What's the matter?"

"The matter is that Rose just called the security, Bella!" she pulled my hand. "Come on, you need to get the hell out of here. Those guys don't play on their job. I don't know what you did, but Rose is furious, scolding everyone because you managed to pass by the security."

She opened the door and I almost fell with the shove she gave me. Well, her intentions were good but, it didn't make much of a difference because as soon as we walked out of the door, two unbelievably huge men were standing right there and Rosalie standing in the middle of them. They looked like _men in black_ and Rosalie glaring like pit-bull with crossed arms. Looking like she owned the joint. Is that weird that, that kind of turned me on?

"Hey! Where's the funeral?" Someday, if my lack of filter doesn't get me killed, my sarcasm will.

"Alice?" Rosalie looked surprised to see her. "Stabbing me in the back, are we? Is that how you call yourself my friend?"

"I'm sorry, Rose, it's just that…" she shrugged "… she just wanted to talk to you, I didn't think it was that bad."

"Waaait a second! Friends? What do you mean?" I asked looking from one to the other like in a tennis match.

"Rose is my best friend, Bella." Alice explained.

"You told me to stay away from her because she was trouble!" Really, filter? How many times are you going to fail me today? I probably just got Alice in some serious trouble with her 'best friend'.

"Who better than her best friend to know all of her dirt, sweetie?" she said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Okay! I'm gonna need to have a little chat with my best friend.

"Is this the girl who broke into your dressing room, Miss Rosalie?" asked one of the security guards.

Miss? Is he new at the job?

"Oh! So Alice had already warned you about me?" she smirked in a way that almost made pee my pants. "You should have listened to her." She turned to the guy that asked her. "That's the girl, Felix! Take her!" she demanded. I was looking at her not knowing what to think. Actually I did think something: what the _fuck_ am I doing going after this woman?

"Hey! Hands off, dude!" I slapped his hand and gave him my best glare.

"Stop being such a petulant child, Rose!" Alice pulled my arm. "Get out, Felix! She's coming with me. Come on, Bella!"

I followed Alice to the club's door, mad as hell with Rosalie's attitude. Who did she think she was? I just wanted to talk! Probably kiss her too, perhaps a little love making… I'm kidding, I really just wanted to talk.

"I told you it wasn't going to work, Bella!" she broke the silence. "Look at your face, honey. You're look so upset! She's a complicated woman. Now give up, ok? It will be better for the both of you."

I faced Alice, I was almost crying from anger, but I held the tears, now was not the time.

"Who's her pimp?" I stood my ground even with the tears that blurred my eyes.

"You want sex? There are other girls, I can even help you choose someone" she said a little worried with my stubbornness. She was concerned with me since the first time she met me. Strange isn't it? It felt like I knew her for a very long time, even though we saw each other twice.

"I want Scarlett!" I was adamant. "She likes to be treated like a whore?" There! I said the forbidden word. "Then I'll pay! And that's how she's is gonna be treated" I finished and all you could see in my eyes was pure rage.

"That's obsession, you know that?"

"Give me his number, Alice!" I grabbed my cellphone from my pants pocket. "Tell me, dammit!"

"Oh, for the love of Gaia!" she rubbed her face with hands. "You know you're not easy, right?" she pointed to a car that had just parked. "That's Royce. You can book an appointment with him. But, hey, she's an expansive woman, the most expensive around here." I smiled satisfied.

"Who's Gaia?"

"I don't know! I just like the name, alright?" she shrugged. "I got to go practice the girls. Can you just try and not get yourself into a bigger mess?"

"Thanks! I won't do anything stupid, ok?" I kissed her cheek and left. I walked in the direction of the man that was just opening the door of his convertible Porsche.

It seems like sex gives a _lot_ of profit!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had a lot of fun with this chapter… I even made myself laugh a couple times, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it… Cya!<strong>_


	7. CH07: Rosalie

_**For disclaimer please go to the first chapter.**_

**A/N: **_Yes… I know, I know… I have no excuse what so ever for the lateness except that life got in the way… and I'm not gonna lie, I was also a little lazy. But I got a new job and I'm all settled, so yes… I'm back to my almost regular updates. This chapter was VERY hard to write, cause I never wrote stuff like this before, tell me if this was a major mistake and I'll never do it again, ok? So yeah… I'll let you to it now… Enjoy?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The rehearsal sucked! I had a major fight with Alice, arguing for almost an hour over the incident involving that _girl_. What was she thinking, letting that stupid, irritating girl getting in my dressing room? Did that stupid pixie finally lost her mind? Was she into charity now? Paying some kind of promise to God? Shit!

I went to the flat in Seattle. I didn't really like coming here but I did anyway, I don't usually do that. I got dressed quickly. Royce called me saying a client wanted to see me right away, so I didn't have time to go home and change.

At ten o'clock I was ready to see the first client of the night. The guy ordered champagne and strawberries. '_He must think he is charmer or something stupid like_ _that_', I thought while retouching my lipstick looking at the mirror located in front of the bed.

I heard the doorbell when I was fixing my hair. I let it ring one more time. I like to get them a little anxious by making them wait. I went to the door, rested my hand on the door knob, forced a seductive smile on my face and slowly opened the door. The smile on my face died soon after upon seeing the person in front of me. This has got to be some kind of nightmare!

"Bella?" I didn't know how to react. I just stood there not saying anything, just staring at the reason of my latest frustration staring right back at me.

"Good evening, Scarlett." She said, a smirk playing on the corner of her lips.

I let her in, watching her back as she passed by me. Her chocolate brown hair was darker than usual because they were still a bit wet from the shower she obviously took, reaching the middle of her back, curling a little at the end. The aroma coming from them was amazing. She still kept her back to me, observing the place while I was, well… observing her. Her dark jeans accentuated the curves of her body, probably shaped for hours of working out. Her legs, arms, buttocks and abdomen left no doubt about that. Her tight black shirt highlighted her medium size breasts and enhanced her pale skin. She looked damn sexy! I was a little disturbed with my own thoughts. Bella turned facing me and I could evaluate her face. Her heart shaped face held delicacy, youth and life, full of hopes and dreams. Her eyes, the same shade of her hair, could show every single emotion she was feeling. A very confident smile displayed on her outlined pink lips, annoyingly confident if I do say so myself. I stared at her cleavage but soon locked my eyes with her chocolate ones.

"Isabella, your money is not welcomed here!" I said not wasting any time. I really wanted her gone, so I wouldn't admit that I was actually attracted to her.

"Oh yeah?" That irritating smile still plastered on her lips. "Your little boss didn't seem to mind at all, Rosa… Scarlett!" she walked towards the bed, sat down and I just watched while she passed her hands through the sheet. "Why don't you charge by the hour?" She asked with ease as if she was talking about the weather. Her calmness gave me chills.

"What?"

"Every other girl in this… business… charges the hour, but not you. The client comes and it's over. Why?" Her calm tone made me irritatingly insecure. I couldn't let her take charge of the situation like that. I was the one who asked questions and dictated the rules, not the other way around! I couldn't let it be any different. It was just another client before me, wasn't it? But I decided to play Isabella's game. She wants me to provide my services to her? Fine! She would understand once and for all that she shouldn't mess with a woman like me.

I slowly walked towards where she was sitting. I positioned myself in front of her, pushed her thighs apart and supported my knee on the bed right between her legs. She looked me in the eyes and I finally felt like I was in charge of the situation again. Bella now, was just a scared little girl, drooling with desire. That certainly entertained me. I pushed her by the shoulders so she would lie down. I held her wrists above her head and let my body slowly fall on top of her. I could feel her ragged warm breath hitting my face but her eyes wouldn't divert in the least staring straight into mine. That, made shivers run from the back of my neck to my lower back. One of my thighs was still between hers feeling the warmth exhaling from her.

"I don't have sex with just anyone" I whispered, my eyes still glued to hers. I wet my lips with the tip of my tongue, that's when she wasn't able to keep eye contact and followed my motion and like a reflex, Bella caught her lower lip with her teeth. That was a sign that I was on top of her and not just literally, which made me smirk from the corner of my mouth, "I can give myself the luxury to do that way" as I finished my sentence I gently bit her neck.

My hair fell on Bella's face and her scent entered my nostrils, she smelled like purity and that asphyxiated my instincts. I moved my lips from her neck to her earlobe, while pressing my thigh to her center. I could hear a muffled moan coming from her. Now things were going my way!

"Let's get this over with, shall we? How do you want this to happen?" I whispered seductively on her ear.

I could feel the chills running through her whole body and the next thing I know, she found a way to free herself from my grasp and faster than I could blink, Bella was able to switch our positions becoming the one on top. I wasn't expecting to lose control again but before I could do anything Bella already had locked my wrists over my head with her hands just like I did to her, she pushed my legs apart with her lower body and our cores crashed together, the only thing stopping greater contact was her jeans, but it was enough to make a great amount of heat rush through my skin.

"Is it also over if _you _come?" she asked not taking her eyes off my mouth.

"I won't." I breathed out trying to keep focused and _not _turned on.

"That's not… what I… asked" she said slowly while moving her hips creating friction, driving me insane. "Answer me!" she finished, her voice deeper.

"No, Bella. It's not" I managed to find my voice but just barely, I almost forgot how to breathe when I felt her breasts brush against mine.

"That's good" she said smirking full of herself and started to run her tongue and soft lips through my neck.

I could feel her breath running through my ear, my neck, making all of my senses go crazy and to make matters worse, Bella lightly scraped her teeth on my neck, creating a path to my chin and then tried to kiss my lips. But with great effort and when I say great I mean _major_ effort I manage to turn my face so she wouldn't.

"No… no kissing" I said. And just to piss her off I made a disgusted face but that didn't seem to affect her at all.

"That's alright, I'm fine with just…"

Not finishing her sentence, she descended her lips to my breasts, kissing one of them over my shirt while her hand worked on the other one squeezing it. I tried not to but I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my mouth and Bella took advantage of that, taking off my shirt and my bra. Her hungry lips attacked my right nipple licking and sucking it while her fingers rubbed and squeezed the other one. I held her head through her hair so she wouldn't stop her ministrations on my breast. I couldn't hold the moan that escaped my mouth and soon another one when I felt her tongue descend to my stomach and stop on my bellybutton and make love to it just like she did to my nipple.

I could feel Bella smiling against my skin when she noticed my body's reaction to her touch. I couldn't think, my brain just wouldn't function properly, making me unable to push her back and stop the amazing things she was making me feel. Her fast hands found their way under my skirt passing through over my panties, feeling with the tips of her fingers how much I wanted her, my wetness made that very clear. Very slowly she started to penetrate me with one finger, making circular movements inside me but taking it off abruptly. She was torturing me, setting my skin on fire. Getting a little impatient with all the teasing I removed my skirt and panties in a single pull. Bella just kept staring like a hungry predator and I sure felt like her prey at that moment, when I thought she was going to pounce on me… she didn't, she pulled me against her, running her hands on my lower back, kissing my neck and whispering dirty words in my ears.

"I wanna taste all of you, suck you, drink from you, I wanna make you scream…" she would whisper shamelessly, she is infuriating… and so damn hot! I was rubbing my naked body against hers. I almost came several times but she wouldn't let me. Between kisses, bites and quick exploration with her fingers inside me, Bella started to play with my throbbing clit. My eyes involuntarily rolled back, my sweaty body was trembling. She noticed that this time I wouldn't be able to hold back my orgasm so she pushed three fingers inside me and started pushing fast and hard, with each push I screamed louder against her ear. I tried to touch her breasts underneath her shirt, I tried to remove it but she wouldn't let me. Not having any strength left, I gave up. Looking in the mirror above us, I saw her fingers repeatedly disappearing inside my hot center. I was trying to follow her pace moving my hips in the same rhythm, my eyes not leaving the mirror above while Bella descended my body, creating a wet trail with her lips and tongue over my skin. When she reached destination between my legs, she removed her fingers, pushed my thigh even further apart, gripped my ass firmly and pulling my hips towards her, invading me with her hungry tongue. She sucked me just like she said she wanted and I loved every single movement that that mouth made. I grabbed her hair and came like I never did before. I've never seen so many different expressions on my face before. It felt like a very long orgasm… I was still feeling it; I don't remember feeling like this with anyone. My body relaxed, I stopped moaning, and I could only hear the sound of my panting breath. Was I really working just then?

"Delicious" she whispered in my ear, after making her way back up, but not after tasting every piece of flesh her mouth could find on her way up.

"Is that what you wanted? Well, you got it!" I said feeling like an idiot for the way my body responded to her touch.

I sat on the bed and tried to cover my naked body with the sheet but Bella didn't let me. She pulled me against her body and kissed the back of my neck. Her front fit perfectly to my back, one of her hands running over my breast while the other one hungrily explored my inner thighs, reaching my folds, teasing my entrance. I started to lose control again; I knew I couldn't give in otherwise this wouldn't end any time soon. I gathered all the strength left in me, I needed to rip that presumptuous smirk off her face. It was a matter of pride now. I turned around to face her, pushed her against the bed and sat on her thighs feeling the heat emanating from her core on mine.

"My turn." I said my voice sounding husky from the lust.

I bit my lips and ran my tongue around them to provoke her. Bella tried to run from my touch but when I ran my hand through her groin over her pants she lost her strength, closed her eyes, her breathing becoming ragged, she gave up. She was aroused, very aroused. I took off her shirt; she was not wearing a bra and I contemplated her firm breasts, my mouth watering at their sight. It was never like this with other women. I ran my tongue over her nipples, her moan almost imperceptible; she was trying really hard to hide the signs of her desire. I swore to myself in that moment that I would get a _real _moan out of her. I sucked her breasts alternating from one to the other, they were absolutely delicious. Bella was trying to push my mouth away from them with her hands, but her gesture only fueled my desire to devour them. And that's what I did. I squeezed them with my hands, licked the tips, lightly bit them and I still wanted more.

"I don't want to cum. I don't want it to be over. Please…" she whispered with difficulty. Her voice hoarse, the air seemed to struggle to reach her lungs.

I ignored her fear of the end; I just wanted to touch her more than anything in my life. I was desperate to have that body under my domain. I ripped her pants off, ran my hand over her panties, the fabric completely soaked I ripped it off her as well and her scent surrounded me instantly almost suffocating me, driving me insane. I needed to taste it so I quickly ran my tongue through her folds. She had the bed sheet in a vice grip, writhing, trying to stop the moans from coming out of her mouth with her hands.

"Surrender, my love." I breathed out, my hot breath hitting her clit.

Bella tried to close her legs, but I wouldn't have any of it. I held her thighs and pushed them apart again, the attempt to escape from the impending orgasm I was going to give her only instigating me further. I kneed on the floor putting her legs over my shoulders and not wasting any more time I dived on her wetness, devouring her voraciously… Soon she exploded not being able to hold back any longer, her juices all over my mouth and shin. And I finally got what I wanted, she loudly moaned, shamelessly, moving her hips, offering more of herself to me, wanting more of the intense pleasure. Her throbbing sex still on my mouth, I didn't penetrate her, my hands were busy keeping her legs over my shoulders so my tongue could explore thoroughly. She couldn't hold back anymore and came in my mouth, our bodies sweating and trembling with the intensity of the moment.

You come, it's over.

…

I breathed in her scent a while longer, trying to control my breathing, that was just as ragged as hers. I got up slowly, Bella still lying on the bed supporting her upper body on her elbows. I ran my eyes through her body until it reached her own, as our eyes met we stayed like that for what I looked like a long time, but it couldn't have been more than just a few seconds.

I don't know what came over me but in an impulse I covered her body with mine, our skin threatening to burn the sheets with their heat. I rubbed my pussy against hers, already feeling aroused again. I licked my lips, staring at hers. Bella tried to kiss me again but I stopped her, putting my forefinger over her lips. I shook my head like I had just regained my surroundings. I broke the contact and rolled to the other side of the bed still feeling a little disoriented.

"It's over" I said ruefully. My heart strangely ached at the conclusion of what looked to be just another job well done.

"Ok" she looked down and stood up. I admired her naked body just one last time. She grabbed her clothes that were scattered all over the floor and took her time putting them back on. I almost asked her to get back to bed, I wanted her again, my body screaming for her, the lust nearly made me lose control again. But I lacked the courage to do it. "I'm… I'll be going then" she said with difficulty. She looked so lost. I've never seen her like this. There was no sarcasm, nor bad jokes. She was visible distraught.

"Why did ordered champagne and strawberries?" I heard myself ask before I could stop the words from coming out.

"Why? Well, they're just as tasty as you are."

"How could you have known? You have never tasted until now." I sighed.

"How could I have not? I dream about you every day since that day by the beach" when she met my eyes I could see it brimming with unshed tears. I lost my breath and just like that I didn't know how to act around her anymore. Bella was reaching all of my defenses. Touching the walls I so carefully build around my heart.

"You're not… uhm… drinking? Or eating the s-strawberries?" I stuttered like an idiot.

"No. I'm already drunk enough from you and strawberries are no longer my favorite fruit or any food at all for that matter… not after tasting you."

"Well… uhm…" I got up from the bed wrapping the sheet around me, covering my naked body while gathering my clothes also scattered on the floor. "I need to… need to take a shower. I have another appointment tonight" I didn't even realize what I just said.

Bella came in my direction and I thought she was going to kiss me. But she just stood there staring at my lips while I was talking. She grabbed the sheet and pulled hard making it slide through my body and hit the floor. Her eyes searched my breasts, soon descending on a visual exploration that created an uncomfortable lump on my throat. I took a deep breath trying not to show her how much the intensity of those eyes disturbed me.

"I can't touch you, but I want to print in my memory every piece of your body."

"You need to go, kid!" I said in an outburst, going against everything my heart tried to tell her.

"Alright" she agreed not putting up a fight. Not hesitating she went to the door opened it and left. I closed my eyes and heard the sound of the door closing behind her, the sound reverberating in my brain and I just let my body fall on the bed.

Ten minutes later I called Royce. It ringed three times until he picked up.

"I hate you!" I shouted when I heard his voice.

"It took you this long to make a little girl come? You're losing you touch Rosalie." He said full of mirth. "Get ready! You have two more clients tonight."

"Unbook!" I looked like I demented person.

"Are you crazy, bitch?" he shouted on the other side of the line.

"Royce! I'm not feeling well. I don't have it in me to anything else tonight, so as I said: _unbook_!"

"Listen, Rosalie!" he was starting to get mad. "Don't take that tone with me! I won't keep on losing money because of your bullshit, you got me? You don't wanna fuck? Fine! But you're not getting a single dime of the client you just saw, you hear me?" he finished impatient.

"I don't _want_ that fucking money! You can shove it up your ass!" I answered angry.

"I told you not to take that tone with me, whore!" after a second of silence he said: "I know you don't like appointments with women, but the girl paid almost twice the price! The more I said no, the more she offered. What did you expected me to do? She just wanted you. Shit, I showed her all of my girls, but the stubborn brat wouldn't budge. She must've seen you dance on the club, that's why she was so obsessed. But I don't have to explain myself to you! You think I'm crazy to say no to that kind of money?"

I started crying and he went quiet again.

"Is she some kind of sadist, is that it?" he asked mockingly.

"You're a piece of shit, Royce!"

"So are you! You think you're better than me? There's only one thing you know how to do in your life: fuck for money! And listen carefully to what I'm gonna say: if her, or any other girl pay this good to have you, they will! You're not paid to think, you're paid to do! Do you understand?"

"I fucking hate you" I said full of hatred before hanging up.

I ran my hands through my hair, removing them from my face. Wiped the angry tears away and sat there on the bed. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. I could still smell Bella on my skin. It was different from anything I've ever smelt before. I stood up getting desperate when I realized that with every breath I took a new wave of arousal stirred in me. I went to take a shower and let the water run through my body… washing Bella away but my own hands were betraying me, every part I touched felt like _her_ sweet hands. But I couldn't think about Bella. There was no place in my life for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm still blushing a little by the way, that is how awkward this was for me, tell me what you think. And just so you know, this is nowhere near the end… we have a long journey ahead of us, just because that happened it doesn't mean everything will start to get all nice and easy, because it won't! Cya! xD<strong>_


	8. CH08: Bella

_**For disclaimer go to the first chapter!**_

**A/N: **_Thank you to every single one of you who reviewed each and every one of you brought a smile to my face. And the ones who PMed me, a special thank you to you guys it's nice to see how much you guys seem to care about this story. _

**A/N2: **_Usually I update once a week, sometimes a try to update earlier but only when I'm completely free. Someone asked me that so I just thought to answer that here so if anyone else was wondering… but enough with me. Enjoy?_

**Chapter Eight**

Can you imagine how I was feeling now that I was sure that Rosalie was _the one _for me? How did I know that? Easy, she made my heart scream so loud that even a deaf person would be able to hear it. She managed to make all rational thoughts disappear to the point that I couldn't think of anything else but her, it didn't matter what she did for a living or the way she was. God, what an irony! Why did I have to fall in love with a woman so out of reach? I never imagined myself with a woman so complicated, I swear, all I wanted was an normal relationship.

I left the flat not knowing where to go. I kept thinking about everything that just happened. It's a crazy thing isn't it? I few days ago my life was completely ordinary, you could even say it was boring, but even then it was great! And suddenly, everything changed. Now all I had was a headache about to split my head open and the feeling of emptiness inside of me. And to make matters worse all I wanted to do was cry… actually I was already crying. People coming and going on a busy avenue but I was feeling lonely, lost and scared. I have this certainty that she is the only one that'll make me truly happy and no one else will be able replace her, ever and I know for sure that she will never be mine. Have you ever felt something of this magnitude? I sure hope not, because I'll tell you something: It's horrible and inhumane! If there's a God, why does he do something like this to people? I didn't _need _to meet her! I was just fine without knowing her.

Getting in my car, I sat there with my hands on the steering wheel for a few minutes. Looking out on the street not really absorbing what my eyes were looking at, the closed window making me feel safe. Just wishing I could stay in there forever. I lowered my head until it touched my hands still resting on the steering wheel. Remembering Rosalie's heart beating as quickly as mine was, of her eyes when she finally gave up and let herself be consumed by me and reaching a perfect climax. I could see in those emeralds how out of control a made her. I know she wanted me as much as I wanted her… or was she like that with all of her clients? I looked up realizing I was just a few feet away from her. What if I saw her next client going in? I was totally losing it. How would I freaking know who her next client would be? I just looked wary to every man walking down the street, especially the ones who went inside the building. I was having trouble breathing with the possibility that she could be with a client already. I couldn't just stay there and keep on torturing myself, so I rolled down the window, turned the ignition and left. I kept driving around with no real destination, turned on the radio to try distracting myself but it wasn't one of my best ideas. I seemed like the radio wasn't on my side, every song that played seemed to somehow fit my mood or the situation I was in and changing stations didn't seem to work.

"Dammit! Emmett was right! Now I'll never be able to forget you!" I screamed or whispered. I'm not sure… whatever… I was crying and feeling kind of numb that's all I knew for sure. "Where am I going to find you now? Maybe in my dreams?" I punched the steering wheel like a normal angry person would… ok fine… I'll admit, maybe it was like a complete lunatic. "I wanted so bad to feel the taste of your lips. I know you wanted to kiss me too! I just know it!" I wiped the tears that were stopping me from seeing the road properly. "Dream… that'll have to do it" I whispered or sighed… not sure either. "Why couldn't it be simple? You touching me made me feel so good! I could've stayed forever just holding you! I would move mountains for you, if only your eyes showed me some hope! But you'll never want me the way I want you!" I shouted trying to alleviate the turmoil of emotions. "I'll have to let you go every time. There's no place for me in your life, I know that…" I said my voice disappearing with every word.

It had been a perfect night except for the fact that I paid for it and the certainty that I was madly in love with a… with a… you know! Don't make me say it. We can also excuse the fact that I was lost, I mean literally, I was driving around for so long that didn't know my way home. Oh, and the fact that the woman I loved had triple personality, a pimp _and_ she despised me. We can't forget that the songs on the radio made me even more depressed. So… wasn't it a perfect night? And on a perfect night like this one, I'm here narrating my sorrow, driving around with no destination? Well, I think it's safe to say that I need therapy.

Rosalie's scent was entrenched on me; the memory of her eyes glued to mine was still painfully clear in my mind, tormenting me, reason and hope fighting between each other to see which one would prevail.

Shit! I had sex with her. The painful desire making me have trouble to sleep and burning my skin within every waking moment was satiated! Anyone would be screaming with joy! But not me, I wanted much more than just that, I wanted more than she ever would give. I wanted love.

Before realizing, my subconscious took me to La Push. I parked my car, and while getting out of the car I could already see the waves crashing against the rocks and made my way close to the shore. The water was caressing my feet, looking around I could distinguish a few locals, couples holding hands, laughing and treading love vows. They were free; none of them had triple personalities. It didn't look like any of them had a single problem to deal with in their peaceful lives. The memory of New Year's night came to mind, the first time I saw Rosalie, right here almost on the same spot. I think it was in that moment I fell in love with her, since then I can't think of anyone or anything else for that matter. Can you imagine how it is to fall so hard for someone, just by looking at them? The problem is to later find out that the one we fell for is a… you know. What could I do? How can you win over a woman like Rosalie? Or better yet, how can you forget a woman like Rosalie? '_I think I better leave before I throw myself on the ocean_'. Drowning must suck. I was feeling like the last human being on earth or maybe the unluckiest human on the earth. It definitely isn't a nice feeling. I'm not dramatic, okay? I'm _being _dramatic and yes, there _is_ a difference!

I went back to my car and drove home. After getting in the house I saw Emmett sitting on the couch in living room watching a movie, as he saw me he paused it immediately and just stood there looking at me like a lost puppy. I ignored him… not because I was still upset with him, but because my brain was boiling with all the things running through my mind, thinking about the few hours I spent with Rosalie. I sat beside him on the couch my eyes not focusing on anything.

"Are you still mad at me, sis?" he asked fidgeting. "I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" he bumped his shoulder on mine trying to get my attention. "Please don't ignore me."

"What?" I said distracted. He was talking to me but I wasn't hearing a word he was saying.

"You're not ignoring me?"

I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head.

"I had sex with her" I said without thinking. No filter, remember?

"With the whore?" he also said without thinking, it's probably genetic.

"Repeat that again and you won't see another sunrise." I said deadly serious. I know she… she is a… you know, but I don't like saying it or hear someone saying it.

"Sorry, Bells. But tell me!" he threw me one of those anxious looks every gossiper has. "How was sleeping with her? Bella! Did you spend all your money?"

"Calm down, Emmett!" I said. My head was still spinning with everything that happened tonight. Taking a deep breath I rested my head on the back of the couch. "It was amazing. And yes, all my money is gone." I smiled sheepishly; after all I never thought I would spend money to have someone. "I'm broke, even more than you are!" I said playfully hitting his arm. "I don't know if what I did was right, Em. My head hurts just thinking about it."

"How does she do it? Did she make a strip tease for you? Taking her clothes off nice and slow, huh?" he was almost drooling.

"Shut up, asshole!" I couldn't help but smirk at his stupid face. "I'm not telling you anything, it was wonderful, that's detail enough. Drop it!"

Suddenly Emmett got all serious. He analyzed me for few seconds, so I asked him what was wrong with my eyes. He understood.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

I think it was the first time he asked me something not playing around; I always thought he couldn't take anything serious. That took me by surprise; I didn't know how to answer that. How was I feeling? Lost? Crazy in love? Hopeless of ever seeing her again? If you thought 'yes' than you couldn't be more right, but impossible love happens all the time. It couldn't be that hard to live with a little tragic love.

"I don't know, Emmy." I said looking at him vaguely. "I just don't know".

"You should call Tanya."

I threw a cushion that was lying on the couch at his face.

"You bastard! That woman is absolutely crazy! How could you do something like that to me? And giving her our address, Emmett? Really!"

"I just wanted to help you." He said smirking.

"Getting me a crazy chick? Thanks! But no thanks."

"She is kind of a nympho" he said the smirk growing on his face.

"She is a what?" I tried to smile at what he said.

"Hey, you are the one who said no to the crazy bitch, not me!" his smile was proud now.

"Oh my God, Emmett! You can only think about sex!"

"So do you, otherwise you wouldn't have had sex with the who…"

I dared him to finish that word with a glare so fierce that it could kill. In that instant everything I was trying to forget came rushing back in, the memory of the moment I spent with Rosalie, or Scarlett. Right now I'm not sure who I had sex with. My daydream was interrupted with the sound of the door opening and closing abruptly. It was Jasper and Edyn rushing in like mad people. I could say that they were almost desperate looking.

"Hey, what's up, man? Are you running from a crazy priest trying to marry you guys?" Asked Emmett.

"Dad is in the hospital. He had a heart attack" my eldest brother informed us. Emmett and I jumped from the couch.

"What!" we asked in unison.

"He was admitted. I just came for a change of clothes" he was paler than usual and his eyes were a little red showing that he'd been crying. "Are you coming?"

"Of course!" we said again in unison. I gave Jasper the car keys. It was too much information to absorb that night I wouldn't be able to drive. Just thinking about losing my father made me sick to my stomach. Even though he was trying to keep his distance from his children after my mom died, our hearts were still connected by the honest love we felt for every member of this family. In that moment all I could think about was my dad, all traces of Rosalie were gone.

We walked towards the garage in silence.

"Is he okay?" I asked Edyn, she walking beside me. Jasper and Emmett were a little ahead of us.

"I think so, Bella" she answered passing her arm on my shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay." She completed noticing the lone tear running down from my eyes.

"How… how did it happen?"

"He was feeling sick. He called a neighbor that took him to the hospital. Then they called Jasper."

When Edyn said that I felt instantly guilty. If I hadn't gone after Rosalie I would have been home with the car and I would have helped him get faster to the hospital. I lowered my head and stayed silent and got in the vehicle. Em held my hand and started crying like a little kid. My dad was everything to us. Our safe harbor, the one that kept us united. We wouldn't know how to live without him. I hugged Emmett trying to comfort him but I wasn't able to keep my own tears at bay.

We got into the hospital and Jasper went to look for the doctor in charge of my father's case. We were informed that he was unstable, so because of that he would be staying for a few days. He was already in a room, so we could take turn to be with him so he wouldn't be alone. We spent the night with lots of coffee and prayer.

On the next day, Emmett and I went home, Jasper refused to leave the hospital. Edyn also had to leave. I took a shower and while Emmett was getting ready to go back, I went to the gym I worked on. I spoke to Leah, my boss and ex-girlfriend. She was very understanding and told me to take all the time a needed. Friends like her are like a blessing in our lives. And Leah is a very dear friend to me now.

On my way back I thought about stopping by the club to talk with Rosalie… I wanted so much to see her. But I changed my mind; she wouldn't care about what was happening to me. The way that woman treated me, she would surely ask 'nicely' for me to go to hell or something like that. In my current state of mind I wouldn't be able to deal with her hostility. With the torment of dad staying in the hospital, all I wanted was for her to hold me, to hear the sound of her voice; just one nice word would be enough. However, I knew that that was impossible.

I went back to the hospital with Emmett and convinced Jasper to go home. He needed to take a shower and rest for a while. Our eldest brother was very attached to dad; he was always the one who took care of him, taking him to his appointment with his therapist every week, the one who controlled dad's medication, reminding him to always take them, because, if we let dad in charge of that he would only take the sleeping pill.

'**Till next time… much love to ya… cya xD**


End file.
